If There Was One More
by Ishiku5238
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke thought he was the last Uchiha left but he dosent know that there is one more Uchiha out there, bearing the same goal as Sasuke. OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Uchiha Massacre

"Why... Why did you do this brother" cried a young boy as he now sat in front of his parents, who where now lying on the floor, blood flowing from the bodies, where also stood the boys brother, with his blade in hand and his eyes glowing a dark red.

"To test my power" the man said in a low emotionless voice as he sheathed his blade.

"So you just decided to kill our entire clan, you even killed our parents" the young boy screamed as he got up and charged at his brother ready to attack.

Without trying the man countered his younger brother's attacks and pinned him against the wall.

"foolish little brother, if you ever wish to kill me, then hate me, gatherer all of you hatred and come find me when you also have the same eyes as me, Tsukiyomi!" with this the man sent his younger brother crashing to ground unconscious, trapped in his nightmares for 72 hours, while the man vanished into the night.

_The Uchiha clan is the most famous and well know clan throughout the entire fire nation, and resides in the Hidden Leaf Village. The Uchiha are well known by the unique bloodline and there kekkie genkai which is called the Sharingan. But one day the whole entire clan was killed by one of its own members Itachi Uchiha who was known as the clan's true successor. But on the night he couldn't come to kill his own younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, Today Sasuke is known as the last known heir and survivor of the Uchiha clan. But what Sasuke or Itachi don't is that there is one more Uchiha who was not in the village at the time of the massacres, and in time the Uchiha will one day return to the Hidden Leaf, and cross paths with Sasuke._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team 7

Sasuke was lying in his apartment wide awake after awaking from a nightmare; the nightmares have been happening every so often and where always about the same thing, the Uchiha massacre. It was 9:30 in the morning, and Sasuke had to meet his team in the training grounds for their daily training.

Sasuke got out of bed and decided to skip breakfast; he grabbed his shuriken and kunai pouch and headed for the training grounds. As Sasuke was walking through the streets of the Leaf Village he could hear someone shouting his name.

"Hey Sasuke wait up" immediately knowing who the voice belonged to Sasuke stopped and turned to see a pinked hair ninja who was running towards him.

"Sakura what do you want" Sasuke replied in his casual emotionless voice.

_Sakura Haruno part of Team 7 with Sasuke, she has long pink hair which goes lays just above her waist, people always thinking whether it's her natural hair __colour__ or not, she has a large forehead which just about anyone in the village can point out straight away if there saw her, but no one points this out if they don't want to end up on the other side of the village due to her quick temper. She is constantly always trying to flirt with Sasuke who in return always turns her down or just completely ignores her. Her fighting skills are not that good because she always distracted by Sasuke instead of training._

"Oh I was just going to ask if you wanted to walk to together since we are going the same way" Sakura replied while trying to hide a blush.

"fine just don't bug me" Sasuke said as he turned around and continued walking towards the training grounds, while Sakura followed trying to move closer to Sasuke who in return was trying to get away from her.

"So Sasuke I was just wandering if you want..." Sakura was saying as she was cut off by Sasuke

"look Sakura for the last time I don't want to go out on a date with you, so can you please stop asking" Sasuke said seeing a bit if disappointment in her eyes, but knew that she would ask him again later.

After a few minutes they reached the training grounds, only to see Naruto who was waiting for them.

"what took you so long I've been waiting for ages for you to show up" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, when Naruto was suddenly sent a few meters back after getting a fist to the face for talking to Sasuke like that.

"Sakura why did you do that for, that actually hurt" Naruto whined as he got up and dusted himself off.

_Naruto Uzumaki the third member of Team 7, throughout his life he has been hated by village because of the nine-tailed fox which attacked the village 12 years ago, but was sealed inside Naruto by the Fourth Hokage who in exchange sacrificed his life._

_Since that day he has had no friends but as he grew up he befriended Irurka who thought Naruto as a normal human being and not a monster. After joining Team 7 he befriended Sasuke who Naruto makes his rival, and Sakura who he has a crush but constantly keeps getting rejected. He might be a strange ninja but he truly has a unique power._

Suddenly out of nowhere appeared a man whose face was covered by a mask and his left eye covered by his headband, he wore a green jacket which was part of the Jonin uniform.

"Kakashi sensei you're late again" Naruto yelled at his sensei as he always does whenever he is late"

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" he said while a smile hid under is mask.

"Yeh right" yelled Naruto and Sakura in unison

_Kakashi Hatake, the leader of Team 7, a Jonin level ninja who has incredible skills as a ninja and is fit to lead his own team. Not much is known about Kakashi except for the fact that he is always late, and constantly reading his book all the time which tends to annoy the team every so often. But the one thing that everyone in the village wants to know is what's underneath that mask of his!_

"okay since we are all here let's get straight to it then" Kakashi said as he put his book back into his ninja pouch"

"Alright I like the way you talk sensei, so what are you going to teach us today" said Naruto who was acting all excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kakashi's Past

"we are going to do some survival training, all you need to do is survive for two hours, I'll be using everything I've got and you should all do the same, with that let us begin" and without any questions Kakashi disappeared in a blanket a smoke giving his team some time to prepare.

"Best thing we should do is stick together and find a place to hide then we can plan on a way to beat him" Sasuke said while getting nods from Naruto and Sakura.

_1 hour later_

_"It's been one hour since we started why has he not he made a move yet, something isn't right" Sasuke thought as he turned around to check on his teammates_

"What the" suddenly realizing that both of his teammates have disappeared.

"He's made his move by separating us and putting us at a disadvantage" Sasuke said as he searched the area for his team.

"You think quickly Sasuke but you should worry about yourself first" Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and begun to charge at Sasuke.

Without hesitating Sasuke begun forming hand signs to counter Kakashi.

"_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" with this five fireballs spewed from Sasuke's mouth and begun to fly towards Kakashi._

_"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" _and at the same time a greater fireball was formed by Kakashi at hurdled towards Sasuke wiping out the five smaller fireballs that where aimed at Kakashi.

Without thinking, Sasuke jumped out the way of the fireball, and to begin his counter when he noticed the headband that covers Kakashi's left eye was pulled revealing his eye, but his eye was different from his other, instead it glowed a dark red, realizing what it was made Sasuke freeze on the spot.

"How... How do you have the Sharingan" Sasuke shouted demanding an answer.

"I know you are shocked by I'd rather not talk about the past" Replied Kakashi knowing that Sasuke would demand answers.

"Tell me how now, you're not even blood related so you have better start explaining" screamed Sasuke.

"*sign* fine it looks like you won't take no for an answer, back when I was your age, I was teamed with an Uchiha, he's name was Obito. Back then he hated the way I acted and he changed the way I thought of my comrades, but on that same day it was my birthday and he was the only one that had not got me anything, but on our last mission we ran into some ninja from the Hidden Rock Village who had taken our other teammate Rin hostage, after we had saved her the enemy ninja had started to make the cave that we were in collapsed, me and Rin got out safely but for Obito, he had risked his own life to stop a boulder from crushing me, but instead it had crushed half of his body. Before he passed away he gave me his Sharingan saying it was his birthdays present from him to me, so that pretty much covers my story" Kakashi finished staring at Sasuke who was still taking in all of the information.

After taking in all of the information, Sasuke made a decision he would get Kakashi to train him on awakening his Sharingan.

"Kakashi will you teach me on awaking and using the Sharingan"

"Hmmm I guess I can but you will need to pay attention, because this will become the toughest training you will ever get" Kakashi replied thinking about how he was going to train the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke we will start our training, but for now let's go and regroup with the others two hours has been up"

After the training Sasuke was walking home thinking about the training yet to come, and becoming one step closer to his goal, to kill his brother. But yet does Sasuke know that the other survivor of the clan is returning to the Leaf Village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Other Uchiha

It was early in the morning and the lone Uchiha was making his way back to the Leaf Village after his parents took him away from the Village when he was just a baby, he was raised differently than most Uchiha because right from the start his parents kept his real identity a secret, until one day a mysterious man appeared at his home, slaying both of the Uchiha's parents. Wondering why the man killed his parents, the man told him that he had to kill them and that they kept a secret from him and the secret was that he was an Uchiha, shocked the Uchiha ran away before the man would kill him, but the man never chased him because he had disappeared. But before going his voice trailed off telling the Uchiha to go to the Leaf Village and find his brother.

Since that day he trained himself to fight, but before he could do anything else he had to go to the Leaf Village and find Sasuke Uchiha.

Meanwhile Sasuke was on his way to meet Kakashi that told him to meet him at the training grounds. Sasuke feeling ready for what Kakashi had in store for him, decided to pick up his pace so he could get there quicker and fit in more training, when he got there his sensei was nowhere to be seen which was normal because Kakashi had never showed up at any given time and instead always arrived late, using the same excuse all the time.

While waiting Sasuke decided to fit in some practice of his own, throwing his shuriken in multiple directions hitting all of the nearby training posts dead in the middle earning himself a smirk. But before he continued he heard someone approaching his location and it wasn't his sensei. Quickly acting he threw one of his kunai into the nearby bushes, listing for the impact, but nothing was heard meaning that there was no one there or they where skilled enough to catch his kunai which is pretty hard when it's coming towards you. Sasuke checked the nearby bush for any sign of the enemy, but in the end not finding anything he couldn't even find his thrown kunai, but he just shrugged that off and returned back to the training field, but when he got there, someone was standing there with Sasuke's kunai in his hand.

"Your accuracy is pretty good for an ordinary ninja, you must be Sasuke Uchiha, am I right"

"Who wants to know, plus its polite to introduce yourself before asking for my name" Sasuke replied ready for any sudden attacks the mysterious boy might make.

"My name is Ishiku, and just like you I'm an Uchiha"

"That's a lie, all of the Uchiha were killed by my brother long ago, and you can't possibly be an Uchiha"

"I thought you might not believe me, but might this brother of yours be called Itachi Uchiha"

"How do you know him, tell me?"

"As I said I'm just like you, I'm an Uchiha whose parents were also killed by the same person who killed your family and our entire clan"

"How's that even possible there was no one left in the area after his massacre"

"That's because my parents moved away from the clan and settled down somewhere outside the village so I wasn't there during the time"

"Still I don't believe you, if you want to convince me then perform the Uchiha's signature Jutsu which is the Fireball Jutsu then I will believe you"

"Fine then if it's the only way I will convince you then I will do it"

Ishiku performed all of the hand signs and took in a deep breath, the result after this put a shock on Sasuke's face, as Ishiku made a large fireball come out of his mouth and shot towards the river. Sasuke was standing watching the fireball crash into the river, thinking if Ishiku was really an Uchiha.

"Well Sasuke is that enough proof for you"

"I don't know if I really believe you yet but why have you come looking for me"

"Because I want to find Itachi and help you kill him, so I can get revenge for my family's death, so will you accept my help"

"Look I don't know if you're a real Uchiha and until then I don't need any help, but you can train with me if you want, my sensei should be here soon"

"Thank you"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sharingan

It has been half an hour since Ishiku meet Sasuke and they were still waiting for Kakashi to show up, in the meantime Sasuke and Ishiku where having a quick spar while waiting, Sasuke was amazed at Ishiku's fighting ability and the same thoughts were going through Ishiku's head as well. The fight ended in a tie, but something was going through Ishiku's head that he needed to ask Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke I was just wondering what are the different stages of the Sharingan"

"If you are an Uchiha you should know it yourself"

"Well since I was taken from the clan when I was a baby I never learned much about it"

"alright listen carefully then, the Sharingan is a powerful kekkie genkai, the first three stages of the Sharingan focus on reading you opponents movements, and letting you know what they are about to do before they even do it, it also gives you the power to copy one's Jutsu and allows you to use it yourself, but you can't do that until your Sharingan obtains level 3, there is also a more advance level of Sharingan but I don't want to talk about that"

"Why what's so bad about it"

"Let's just say that, you need to kill your best friend to obtain that stage of Sharingan"

"What who the hell would do such a thing!"

"Not many people have reached that stage, the only one I know is Itachi"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awakening the Sharingan

"So how long does it take for your sensei to get here is he always this late" Said Ishiku who was lying on the grass still waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"this is what he usually does, he sets a time for us, but always ends up being an hour late, but you will get used to after awhile" Responded Sasuke who to was laying on the grass waiting until they heard someone approach them.

"Sorry to keep you wait... Hang on who's your friend Sasuke, I've never seen him in the village before' but he is wearing the Leaf Headband" Said Kakashi who was staring at Ishiku.

"This is Ishiku he claims to be an Uchiha" answered Sasuke

"Really did he have any proof?"

"Yeh he performed the Fireball Jutsu, but I still don't believe his an Uchiha, but he was wandering if you can train him to"

"Hmm I think that will be a good idea having an extra person could speed up the process"

"Thank you for letting me train with you Kakashi I won't disappoint you" Said Ishiku who was smiling with joy.

"well then shall we get started then, the first thing we want to do is to activate your Sharingan Sasuke, and Ishiku if you say you're an Uchiha then you might be able to prove yourself if you can activate your Sharingan to, but to do that you two will need to fight until you are on the brink of death, do understand"

"Yes sensei!" shouted both Sasuke and Ishiku.

"Good let's get started then"

With that Sasuke and Ishiku both got into their fighting position ready to fight, when Kakashi signaled to start they both charged at each other, Sasuke threw multiple punches at Ishiku, but he ended blocking them all allowing Ishiku to quickly slip a kick which ended up hitting Sasuke in the gut, flying through Sasuke suddenly transformed into a log, pulling off a successful substitution Justus. Ishiku quickly got into a defensive position looking around for Sasuke, then suddenly multiple shrunken where flying towards Ishiku coming from all directions, quickly reacting Ishiku took out his kunai and was able to reflect most of them, but two of them ended hitting him in the leg and in the arm.

Seeing an opening Sasuke started to perform hand sign ready to hit Ishiku, seeing what he was doing Ishiku started to perform the same hand sign that Sasuke was making.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

Two fireballs suddenly appeared from both of the ninja and collided leaving behind a massive trail of smoke, taking the opportunity both of them sprinted into the smoke ready to attack, after the smoke was cleared both of them where on the ground exhausted, but when they both looked into their eyes they had changed they know both glowed a dark red.

"We did Ishiku we both got the Sharingan I guess you really are an Uchiha" panted Sasuke

"Well then it looks like we both the same goal then"

"To kill Itachi Uchiha" both of them said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love Confession

Three years have passed since Sasuke and Ishiku met each other, since then they have been training hard together so they can one day kill Itachi, both of them where able to obtain level 3 Sharingan, but they agreed not to obtain the next level as it would end up in one of them dying. During the last three years Team 7 had changed allot, Naruto had grown stronger since his journey with Jiraya, Sakura too has grown stronger after being taught by Tsunade who taught her healing Jutsu. But there strength isn't the only thing that's change; feelings have started to show themselves.

Sasuke and Ishiku where sitting at the table finishing their breakfast off, until Ishiku broke the silence.

"So Sasuke is there by any chance anyone you have a crush on in the village" Ishiku said while making an evil smile.

"Who wants to know and why the hell ask me that question, when imp not going to give you an answer" Sasuke replied with I bit of an annoyed toned.

"Oh come on I know you like someone you can't hide it from me, in my opinion I think you like Sakura, I'm I right"

"What Sakura no no no, why the hell would you suggest that" Sasuke quickly responded trying to hide a bit of a blush.

"I knew it, it's a bit hard not to notice when I can see you go a bit red time to time when ever I bring the subject up"

"Just shut up already and don't say anything to her yet ok"

"Fine whatever you say"

"Good so what about you"

"Me... Well there's no one of my interest at the moment"

"Yeh sure, well you be start looking or you won't find anyone ha-ha" Sasuke said who burst out laughing.

"you keep telling yourself, but anyway you should ask Sakura out, threes no way she will say no, you know what lets go see her now actually, Said Ishiku who got up from the table and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and forced him out the door.

"I swear to god I will get my revenge for this, and I will make it worse if you don't let go"

"Fine fine but if you start running I will start shouting your love to everyone on the village"

"Gees blackmail much"

"Well that's me for you, and look there she is know, go on then I'll wait here"

"Fine"

Sasuke then walked off towards Sakura who was walking towards the Hokage tower, when she stopped and the call of her name.

"Hey Sakura wait up"

"Oh Sasuke, it's you bit of a surprise to see you up this early"

"Yeh Ishiku dragged me out this morning but anyway I need to ask you something"

"Yeh what is it"

"Well it's not easy for me to say but was just wondering if you would want to go out sometime"

Sakura was frozen on the spot after what Sasuke just said, did he just say that he wanted to go out with her, even after being rejected countless times, at first she thought she was dreaming but she snapped out of it when Sasuke called her again.

"Hey Sakura you there still"

"Umm Sasuke can you just repeat what you just said"

"Geez it's not easy for to say this, so listen carefully ok, did you want to go out sometime" Said Sasuke who was instantly grabbed by Sakura and was thrown into a hug.

"Yes Sasuke I would like to go out with you" Sakura said who then released Sasuke after he was struggling for air while Sakura was saying sorry for strangling him.

"I'll meet you at your house tomorrow night at 5 then"

"Yeh that's fine for me"

"Alright then I best get going i don't want to keep Ishiku and Kakashi waiting I'll see you later" said Sasuke who turned around and walked towards Ishiku who was laughing is head off after seeing Sasuke being hugged.

"That's it Ishiku time for revenge" shouted Sasuke who started to chase Ishiku around the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Akatsuki

"**Hey Itachi how much longer till we get there"**

"**Not much longer Kisame, be patient" Said Itachi as him and his partner Kisame where walking through the Hidden Leaf forest.**

_**Several months after Itachi murdered his whole clan he left the village and joined a criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts like the nine tailed fox, which now lives inside Naruto. People who have a beast inside of them are known as Jinchuriki, For the Akatsuki to obtain the beasts the now to extract, by doing this the host is killed. Each member of the Akatsuki is given a certain beast to capture, for Itachi it's the Nine Tails.**_

"**So Itachi how long has it been now since you have stepped into the village"**

"**It's been awhile but I'm not looking forward to going back"**

"**Hmm why's that?" **

"**Let's just say that there is certain people who I don't want to see again" Said Itachi remembering Sasuke and Ishiku.**

**The next day in the Leaf village Ishiku was walking through street wondering what to do, as Team 7 where on a two week break from missions, walking through the streets watching people buy stuff, little kids running around playing there games of ninja, it was early in the afternoon and he decided to stop at Ichiraku Ramen. When he walked in he saw one of his teammates sitting there slurping down his ramen.**

"**Do you ever slow down and eat Naruto, you could choke you know" Said Ishiku who grabbed a seat and ordered some beef pork ramen.**

"Nah, if I slowed down then the ramen just goes all cold and then it will taste horrible" Naruto mumbled as he was still eating.

"What are you the Ramen expert or something" Ishiku said laughing.

"He may as well be, he comes here every day after all' Said the owner of the shop Teuchi, as he placed Ishiku's bowl down.

After both Ishiku and Naruto finished their ramen or ramen's for Naruto's case, they Naruto challenged Ishiku to quick sparing match, Ishiku didn't mind as he had nothing better to do, so they both headed for the training grounds, but as they were walking along a riverside of the village two mysteries figures stood in front of them.

"Who are these guys" Naruto asked Ishiku as they both took a step back.

"Naruto your coming with us" One of the men said as both of the mysterious men took of their hates that were covering the face, as they did Ishiku immediately realised who one of them where.

"Itachi what are you doing here" Ishiku yelled while gesturing Naruto to get back.

"Ishiku it's been awhile how are you and Sasuke been doing" Itachi replied keeping is focus on both of them.

"Hey Ishiku you know that guy" Naruto asked wondering what's going on.

"Yeh I know, his Sasuke's older brother and the one to murder the whole Uchiha Clan"

"Sasuke's brother no way what's he doing here then"

"We have come here to collect you Naruto so we can take the nine tails" Itachi said starring at both.

"I don't think so' Naruto yelled as he charged at Itachi.

"Wait Naruto he's too powerful to fight on our own" Ishiku warned but Naruto wasn't listening as he was charging at him with the Rasengan that he learnt from Jiraiya spinning in his hand.

"Take this Rasengan!" Naruto yelled only to be stopped by Kisame's blade that absorbed the attack.

"Sorry kid but jutsu's like those won't work against my sharkskin" laughed Kisame, swinging the blade at Naruto leaving a wound on the side of his arm.

"Naruto are you alright" Ishiku said as he quickly got Kisame away from Naruto by throwing several kunai at him.

"You should be watching you own back Ishiku" Came Itachi's voice who was standing behind Ishiku

Quickly reacting Ishiku tried to move away from Itachi but failed as Itachi grabbed him by the arm and stared right into his eyes.

"You're finished, Tsukiyomi" Itachi said as he cast Ishiku into the realm of Tsukiyomi.

"Where am I, What is this place"

"This is my Genjutsu; in the realm of Tsukiyomi I control everything"

Ishiku then found himself pinned and tied against a cross, he tried to free himself but the effects of the Genjutsu where weakening him.

"For the next 72 Hours you will be stabbed rapidity"

Then out of nowhere appeared four Itachi's all wielding the same sword, they then begun stabbing Ishiku, the pain that Ishiku was feeling was painful as for every stab would be another scream of pain. After 72 hours passed Ishiku was laying on the floor unconscious. In Naruto's time it was only 3 minutes.

"What did you do to him" Screamed Naruto who was trying to fend off his attackers.

"He was caught in my Genjutsu and has luckily survived, he is indeed strong" Itachi Said as he stared at Ishiku.

But he was then suddenly caught off guard by Sasuke as he landed a kick on Itachi, who quickly backed off.

"Itachi iv found you at last, Naruto how's Ishiku doing" Sasuke said worried about Ishiku's condition.

"He's fine but he needs medical attention"

"Alright then, take him to the hospital and leave Itachi to me"

"Kisame let's retreat, we seem to have attract too much attention, plus using the Tsukiyomi has drained most of my chakra" Itachi Said as both of them quickly took their leave.

"Dammit he got away, Naruto lets quickly take Ishiku to the Hospital" Said Sasuke as he helped Naruto take Ishiku to the Hospital.

When they got there Ishiku was quickly taken in, as medical staff started treating his wounds and preparing medicine for his recovery, after 2 hours of waiting the nurse told them the Ishiku was going to be fine, earning a sign of relief from two and from Kakashi who had come to talk to Sasuke and Naruto about Itachi's appearance in the village while waiting on Ishiku.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: First Date**

Ishiku laid on his bed waking up to find himself laying in hospital, he couldn't do much as his body wouldn't respond so he just stayed where he was waiting for someone to come in to check on him, so he can ask why he was here. Seconds later Sasuke had walked into the room to check up on Ishiku.

"So your awake didn't take you long to recover" Said Sasuke as he took a seat next to the bed.

"Well sought of recovered I can't move much of my body, but besides that what happened" Asked Ishiku

"Well when I arrived Itachi was standing next to you while you where unconscious on the ground, I was able to get him away be he retread shortly afterwards.

"So he got away"

"Yeh he did but you where the main concern for the moment, so me and Naruto ignored them and took you here"

"Well it's good to hear that Naruto is safe then"

"Why where they after him anyway"

"They were after the nine tails, but I've got no clue to why they want it, but enough about what just recently happened don't you have somewhere to be soon"

"Crap I forget I'm supposed to be meeting Sakura at her place in about an hour"

"Well you better get going then, you don't want to be late for your first date, and if you do you might end up where I am at the moment" Said Ishiku giving off a small laugh.

"Yeh Yeh ill see you later when you get out of the hospital" Said Sasuke as he dashed out the door.

Sasuke was running as fast as he can to get back to his place so he could get ready, when he got there he quickly had a shower and picked out what he was wearing. He picked out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Once he had grabbed everything, he locked up his house and dashed for Sakura's house. He was able to get there just on time; he reached the door step and knocked on the door. The door was answered by Mrs Haruno, who asked Sasuke to come in while he waited for Sakura to finish getting ready.

"Sakura, Sasuke is here" Shouted Mrs Haruno from the bottom of the staircase.

After waiting for a couple of minutes Sakura walked down the stairs catching Sasuke's attention instantly. She was wearing a blue dress which seemed to have a pattern of Cherry Blossoms going around; her hair was neatly tied back with a red ribbon which Ino had given her year ago.

"You look beautiful Sakura" Said Sasuke while making them both blush as Sakura's parents were still in the room.

"Thank you Sasuke you look good as well" Sakura replied

With that the pair left the house and begun walking through the streets of the village.

"So Sasuke what are we going to do tonight" Asked Sakura

"You will have to wait and see first" Said Sasuke

They continued walking along the streets until Sasuke got Sakura to follow up to the top of the Stone faces of the Hokage. Once they got to the top they reached a small clearing where a picnic had been setup.

"Sasuke did you set all of this up by yourself" Sakura said with amazement

"Yep did this all before I got to your house, it's a beautiful view of the village isn't it"

"You know you didn't have to do all of this for me you know"

"If it's for you then I doesn't bother me, come we should start to eat before everything goes cold"

With that they both sat down at ate the food that Sasuke prepared looking out at the village and the stars that were sparkling above them, Once the food was all gone they both stared at each other looking into each other's eyes, their heads getting slightly closer to each other until they there lips touched and begun kissing each other, Sakura couldn't believe this was all happening, Sasuke was kissing here, after years of being rejected from dates Sasuke had finally asked her out, She wished this night would never end but she knew it had to because her parents wanted her back soon. After spending a couple of minutes kissing they knew it was time for them to start heading back.

"We should probably start heading back know it's getting pretty late" Sasuke Said as they both got up.

"I wish this night would never end, because I like being with you Sasuke" Sakura Said

"I know but I'll always be there for you because I love you Sakura" Sasuke said while Sakura grabbed him and braced him into a hug kissing him on the lips.

"I love you to Sasuke"

"Come on lets head back we don't want your parents worrying about you" Said Sasuke as they begun walking back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Old Friend**

The next morning Sasuke got up early, and headed straight for the Hospital to go and check up on Ishiku. Hopefully he will be well enough to leave the hospital today. When Sasuke arrived he headed towards Ishiku's room, when he opened the door Ishiku was sitting in bed reading a book.

"Hey Ishiku, how are you feeling today?" Sasuke asked

"Hey Sasuke, felling a lot better than yesterday, nurse said I might be well enough to leave today" Replied Ishiku, but Ishiku was not interested in that, he wanted to know how his date went last night.

"So Sasuke how was your date last night, by your happy mood and the way your acting it seems it went well?" Ishiku said with an egger expression on his face.

"I don't have to tell you anything you know"

"Yeh I know but its either you tell me or ill resort to blackmailing you"

"Fine, but if you say anything all seriously make your stay here longer"

Sasuke then told Ishiku about the night he had with Sakura, Ishiku making sure he didn't miss any information and trying his best not to crack up laughing, as to him this information is pure gold coming from a person who never used to share any of his feelings.

"And that's pretty much it" Sasuke finished, looking at Ishiku knowing what he was thinking in his mind.

"So Sasuke Uchiha finally has a girlfriend, there must be something wrong with world if this happened" Ishiku joked, but with that comment Sasuke ended up giving Ishiku the death glare.

"And you're the one to talk, last time I checked you don't have a girlfriend either" Sasuke Said

"Point taken"

"Anyway I need to get going; I told Sakura that I'd have lunch with her, if you get out of hospital your welcome to join us at Ichiraku if you want"

"I'll keep that offer in mind"

After that Sasuke left the hospital to catch up with Sakura. After 30 minutes of waiting Ishiku was allowed to leave the hospital whenever he was ready, He left the hospital and decided to take a walk to the park before meeting up with the pair of love birds. He walked through the park stopping at the lake and taking a seat on a nearby bench. He sat there for 10 minutes before he heard someone called his name.

"Ishiku is that you" Ishiku turned around looking for where the voice had come from, to see a girl looking at him.

"Ishiku it is you, it's good to see you again" the girl said looking surprised

"Misaki, I haven't seen you in years, it's nice to see you again as well, what you doing in the village?"

"I moved here and became a hidden leaf ninja six years ago, what about you what are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you, I moved here a few years after you had left"

_Several years after Ishiku's parents were killed by Itachi, and he was left by himself. Ishiku tried to find somewhere to stay after being without a shelter and food for several days, when he couldn't find any way to stay the last of his energy faded and he collapsed on the floor thinking this was it for him, as he drifted away and fell unconscious. Misaki who was walking through the forest with her parents came across Ishiku, seeing him the way he was they quickly took him in and looked after him. Misaki has long Lavender hair, with sapphire blue eyes her usual get up is made up of a white and purple jacket with black tracksuit pants, she is the same age as Ishiku. Ishiku spent several years staying with Misaki training and becoming close friends, but one day Misaki had to leave with her parents. Ishiku said he had to leave as well to continue his journey and it was hard for them to say goodbye, but Ishiku promised Misaki that one day they would see each other again, and they both agreed on it._

"Ishiku it looks like we kept that promise after all" Misaki said reminding Ishiku about the promise they made.

"It looks like I did aft..." but Ishiku was cut off when Misaki through her arms around Ishiku embracing him in a hug.

"I'm just glad to see you again, I've missed you ever since you left" Misaki said letting go of Ishiku, blushing at the thought of just hugging him.

"I've missed you to Misaki" Ishiku said who was blushing a small bit.

"I know why don't you come with me to Ichiraku for lunch, I'm supposed to be meeting my friends there, plus we have a bit of catching up to do.

"Sounds fine with me" Misaki said as both of them headed out of the park towards the ramen shop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Old friend, New Love**

Ishiku and Misaki were walking along the streets heading towards Ichiraku. Ishiku's day seemed to get better as everywhere he went. But he started thinking what Sasuke said to him earlier _"last time I checked you don't have a girlfriend either" _this made Ishiku think, what would Sasuke say if he suddenly walked in there with Misaki. Ishiku knew that Sasuke would try something to get revenge on him, but he brushed that off as he got to Ichiraku's. When he walked in he saw Sasuke and Sakura talking to each other not taking their eyes off each other. But that suddenly stopped as he walked in.

"Hey Ishiku looks like you turned up after all, who's you friend here?" Sasuke said looking as Ishiku interested to why he was with a girl that Sasuke never meet before.

"This is Misaki; she is an old friend of mine who I meet years ago before I even got to the village" Ishiku answered, looking at Sasuke who was giving him an evil look.

"Nice to meet you Misaki, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura said smiling at Misaki.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I thought Ishiku was the only Uchiha left" Misaki said looking at Ishiku.

"Oh right I forget to tell you, it's a bit of a long story" Ishiku said forgetting to tell her that he had found another Uchiha.

"Well we have plenty of time, how about we order something and then you can tell me" Misaki said as both of them took a seat, while Ishiku started explaining what had happen over the last years. It took quite some time to finish explaining what happen but in the end Misaki was glad that Ishiku had found another member of the clan, as well as becoming friends.

"Hey Ishiku it's getting late me and Sakura are going to head out, I'll see you to tomorrow" Sasuke said as they both left.

"Those two make a good pair don't they" Misaki said looking towards Ishiku.

"Yeh, if it wasn't for me Sasuke would never had the courage to ask her out" Ishiku laughed.

"It's getting late, I probably should be heading home" Misaki said looking up at the time which read ten at night.

"Where do you live?"

"My house is on the other side of the village, which is quite a long walk from here"

"Why don't you stay at my place, knowing Sakura she would have forced Sasuke to stay with her for the night, plus my house is only around the corner?"

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a burden or anything"

"Nah you won't be a burden, come on I won't take no for an answer"

"Fine" Misaki sighed as she happily agreed with Ishiku's offer.

When they got there Ishiku cleaned up Sasuke's bed for Misaki to sleep in, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't care. When he was finished he saw Misaki sitting on the sofa looking at pictures of Team 7 that were hanging on the wall.

"Did you want anything to drink Misaki" Ishiku asked while heading for the kitchen.

"I'll have some tea if you have any"

Ishiku then came walking out with two glasses of tea and handed one to Misaki, taking a seat next to her. They say there in silence drinking there tea until they were finished and they both headed off to bed.

_1 hour later _

Ishiku was sleeping in bed; it was 11:30 at night. Everything around him was quite and he was dreaming about the past when he had meet Misaki and how she had looked after him, when he needed it. But he was woken from the feel of someone's lips pressed against his cheek. He opened his eyes to Misaki next to him kissing him on the cheek. Ishiku returned her kiss by hugging her and kissing her lips.

"I love you" Ishiku whispered

"I love you too" Misaki replied as she fell asleep next to Ishiku.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chakra Nature**

It was eight in the morning and Ishiku was lying in bed fast asleep, until the smell of pancakes filled the air, waking Ishiku up. When he awoke Misaki wasn't there meaning that she must be the one making pancakes. Ishiku got out of bed, had a quick shower and got dressed before entering the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Misaki cooking breakfast.

"You know, you didn't need to cook breakfast" Ishiku said kissing Misaki on the cheek.

"I know but let's just say this is for letting me stay the night" Misaki said returning the kiss.

"Well at least let me help you then" Said Ishiku, walking over towards the fridge and pulling out some eggs and bacon.

"How many eggs do you want?"

"Just one please"

Ishiku walked towards the stove, only to trip on his own feet making one of the eggs fly across the room barley missing Misaki.

"You're a bit of a klutz now are you" Misaki giggled, helping Ishiku of the floor.

"Sorry about that" Ishiku laughed.

After fetching another egg, and preparing the rest of the food, they both sat down and ate. After they had finished breakfast, Ishiku got up and went to grab his kunai pouch, getting ready to meet Kakashi and the others for training.

"Hey Misaki did you want to come and train with me and others if you're not doing anything?" Ishiku asked.

"I guess I could; besides I want to get to know your friends a bit better as well"

Once they were both ready they headed out towards the training grounds, they had left early because if they where late Naruto would start complaining.

"So Ishiku who else is on your team besides Sasuke and Sakura" Misaki asked.

"Well there is Kakashi who is our sensei he's a bit of a wired one, but is very powerful. Then there is also our final member who is Naruto when you meet him he may look like a bit of a idiot, but when it comes down to fighting he is one tough person to fight"

After they talking about each team member a bit more they arrived at the training ground, seeing the whole team waiting there besides Kakashi who once again is running late.

"Hey Ishiku took your time, I've been waiting forever for you and who's your friend there?" Shouted Naruto.

"Hi I'm Misaki; it's nice to meet you Naruto, Ishiku was just telling me about you" Said Misaki.

"So Misaki what are you doing here?" Asked Sakura.

"She's going to be training with us today, if that's all right with you guys" Ishiku answered.

"That should be ok" Said Kakashi as he appeared in front of them all.

"Hi I'm Kakashi and if I heard correctly your name is Misaki" Kakashi said

"Hey Kakashi what are you going to teach us today" Naruto shouted who was acting impatient.

"Today I will be teaching you guys something very important" Kakashi said reaching into his pocket.

"What is what is it" Said Naruto who was now focused on what Kakashi was doing.

"I will be showing you what chakra nature you have using these bits of paper" Kakashi said as he pulled out multiple slips of paper.

"So how do these pieces of paper tell us our chakra nature?" Asked Misaki.

"Simple all you need to do is put a bit of chakra into the paper, depending on what nature you are the paper will react in a different way. But for Sasuke and Ishiku you guys are instantly born with the fire nature as you guys are part of the Uchiha, who excel in fire Jutsu. But it is possible for you guys to have a second nature, just like Sasuke here that has a lightning nature. So who is up first?"

"Me first me first" Naruto shouted taking a piece of paper from Kakashi and begun concentrating chakra into it. After just seconds of waiting the paper split into two halves.

"It seems here that you have a Wind Nature Naruto" Said Kakashi as Naruto stared at the piece of paper.

After that everyone else took a piece of paper and concentrated there chakra, waiting for a result. After seconds everyone got there result.

_Sakura's paper had also split into two pieces, giving her Wind Natured Chakra._

_Misaki's paper become wet and damp, giving her Water Natured Chakra._

_Ishiku's paper had crippled, giving him Lightning Natured Chakra as an addition to his Fire Nature._

"It looks like we have got all our results, our training for now on will be focused on developing your chakra nature and learning Jutsu's relating to it, for training is finished" Kakashi said dismissing the team.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Double Date Turned into a Triple Date **

The last few weeks for the team were there toughest yet, but all of the hard training was paying off as each one of them begun learning and mastering new Jutsu's. Naruto was able to mould his Wind Chakra into his Rasengan transforming it into a shuriken like shape capable of long distance and short distance. Ishiku who was taught the Chidori also was able to combine his lightning attack with Misaki's water element attacks making a powerful combo. Sakura was able to use her Wind chakra to improve her medical Jutsu giving her the ability to flow air through someone's body, in case of lack of oxygen or if there underwater. Sasuke on the other hand was able to combine both his fire and lighting attacks to form a Jutsu which he calls Kirin, a Jutsu which moves at the speed of lighting.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" shouted Misaki as a dragon made of water came bursting from the nearby lake where Ishiku was standing.

"Chidori!" Ishiku yelled as he plunged his fist into the source of the water dragon, surrounding it in lightning, as it hurled towards Sasuke and Sakura, who were able to dodge the attack but still getting hit from the lighting which burst everywhere after the water dragon had hit the ground, leaving both of the stunned from the attack.

Sakura was able to quickly recover as she used her medical Jutsu to recover from the paralysis, rushing towards Sasuke to help him out.

Meanwhile Naruto was fighting Kakashi sending multiple clones running towards him.

"More clones, you will have to do better than that" Said Kakashi as he was able to counter all of the clones attacks using his Sharingan, reading their movements before they ever happened.

"Gotcha!" Came Naruto's voice as Kakashi turned around to see Naruto in the air coming straight for him with his Rasengan which hit Kakashi straight in the chest smashing him into the ground leaving a crater behind. Naruto's victory was cut short as Kakashi's body was replaced with a long.

"Damn it!" Muttered Naruto, as Kakashi walked out from the nearby bush.

"That was a close one, lucky that didn't hit me. But that should be enough for training for today everyone is dismissed" Said Kakashi as he disappeared and Naruto went to go join the others.

"So where are you guys going now?" Asked Naruto

"We have a double date later on tonight" Replied Sakura

"Man you guys are just lucky that you all have a boyfriend and girlfriend" Whined Naruto.

"Naruto you don't need to worry about having a girlfriend you can still join us if you want to" Said Ishiku.

"So where are we all meeting" Asked Naruto.

"We are all meeting at the BBQ restaurant at seven"

"Alright I'll be there"

"Alright then we all best get going and start to get ready then see you all" Said Sasuke as the group headed for their homes except Naruto who decided to take a quick stroll though the village first.

Walking through the village Naruto begun thinking if anybody would ever go out with, the main reason he could think of was of the nine-tailed fox inside of him but he crossed that off his list as most of the people in the village respected him now. But as he was walking through the shopping district he saw Hinata Hyuga walking through the streets. This made Naruto think, maybe Hinata might want to go out with him she has always acted nice to him giving him confidence whenever he needed it, remembering back at the time before his fight with Neji, and how Hinata told him to never give up. After thinking for a bit he quickly walked towards Hinata to ask her.

"Hey Hinata" Came Naruto's voice as Hinata turned around to see the boy she secretly had a crush on walk towards her.

"Oh..Nar..Naruto how are you?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm fine; say um I was just wandering if you wanted have dinner tonight with me and the others" Asked Naruto.

Hinata froze on the spot at the question, did Naruto the one she has had a crush on for years just ask her out, without doing anything her faced turned bright red and fainted on the spot, this is usually normal for Naruto as he has noticed it to happen every time he has tried to talk to her.

"Hinata are you alright" Asked Naruto, while Hinata was still unconscious not giving a response.

"Man why do you do this all the time, oh well best get you of the streets" Naruto thought as he picked Hinata up and carried her to the nearest part sitting her down on a nearby bench.

After waiting it didn't take long for Hinata to wake up, as she got up she saw Naruto looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Are you alright Hinata" Asked Naruto.

"I'm fi...Fine thank you; sorry for fainting on you and making you worry" Replied Hinata, as her face once again turned red.

"Umm Naruto"

"Yeh"

"Umm what you said earlier about wanting me to go with you to dinner"

"It's ok Hinata you don't need to worry about"

"No no it's not that I want to go with you tonight"

"Wait you do"

"Yes"

"Thank you Hinata" Naruto said hugging her, then letting go quickly realising he just hugged her on the spot.

"Oh um sorry about that Hinata I didn't know what came over me"

"It's ok Naruto I don't mind" Hinata replied hugging him in return.

"So Naruto what time are we going?"

"It's at seven but I'll come and pick you up at six" Said Naruto as Hinata let go of him.

"Alright I'll see you then" Said Hinata as she got up and headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Triple Date**

It was ten to six and Naruto was heading for the Hyuga compound to pick Hinata. He was in a happy mood as someone actually agreed to go on a date with. When he arrived at the compound he knocked on the door to have answered by Hinata's cousin Neji.

"Oh Naruto what are you doing here" Asked Neji curious to know what he wanted.

"I'm here to pick Hinata up for our date" Replied Naruto, while Neji had a surprised look on his face.

"So that's why she was in a good mood earlier I would of never known that was the reason, wait here I'll go get her" Said Neji as he walked off to tell Hinata her date was here.

After waiting for a bit Hinata appeared on the door step. Naruto amazed on how beautiful she looked. Hinata was wearing a lavender dress which matched her hair and the colour of her eyes.

"Naruto why are you looking at me like that" Hinata said her face turning red.

"Oh sorry it's just that you look beautiful tonight" Naruto Said turning a bit red himself.

"Tha..Thank you good tonight as well" Hinata replied.

"Thank you, shall we get going then" Hinata nodded and the pair of them walked off to meet the others at the restaurant.

When they got there they could hear that the rest of the group was already there waiting for Naruto to show not knowing that he now had Hinata with him. As they walked in the rest of the group the group turned the attention towards them. What they saw was amazement to them. Ishiku and Sasuke where staring at Naruto and Hinata thinking how Naruto had quickly got himself a date while Sakura and Misaki starred at the both thinking how cute the two of them looked together.

"Geez will you guys stop starring at us like that before we decide to leave" Naruto laughed, while Hinata giggled at Naruto's response.

"Sorry about that Naruto I think them two there are breathless that you showed up with Hinata, and by the way you two look cute together" Said Misaki while Sakura nodded in agreement while they waited for the other two boys to snap out of it.

After they had snapped out of it Naruto and Hinata took a seat, Hinata resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"So Naruto have you kissed her yet" Ishiku said earning him a punch to the shoulder from Misaki, while Naruto and Hinata both blushed at the question.

"Ishiku don't ask them that, it's a bit too soon don't you think"

"Sorry about that" While Sasuke and Sakura where laughing at Ishiku's and Misaki's behaviour.

After chatting for some more there food was finally served as they all dug in. Everyone watched as Naruto and Hinata fed each other while Sasuke and Ishiku trying to hold any sign of laughing as the girls in return where giving them the stare while at the same time admiring Hinata and Naruto. Once they were all done they all decided to head to the park to watch the night sky.

They spent several hours looking at the sky but none of them cared as the enjoyed each other's company. Misaki was laying her head on Ishiku's chest, with her arms wrapped around him. Sakura was lying against a tree with her Sasuke who was looking up at the stars while Hinata resting her head on Naruto's shoulder with her eyes closed as Naruto's arms wrapped around her. Naruto was looking upon the stars admiring Hinata's presence. But his attention was put upon Hinata as she reached out a kissed Naruto on the check. Naruto looked at Hinata as the light from the stars lit up her eyes, returned her kindness and kissed her on the lips as they both lay on the grass holding each other in their arms.

After a couple of hours the group decided to head back to the village, while Hinata asked if the group wanted to stay at her place as the compound was the closest to where they were and was big enough for all of them. The was no objection to it from anyone so they all walked back to the compound thanking Hinata for letting them stay there for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Orochimaru **

Mean while somewhere in an unknown location, outside of the Hidden Sound Village lays an evil and powerful man, who is currently planning his mission to obtain the Sharingan for his own experiments.

"Ah Kabuto you have return, what information have you obtained"

"I have gather Intel that Sasuke and Ishiku Uchiha are currently in the hidden leaf village on break from their mission, while Itachi Uchiha is nowhere to be seen" Said Kabuto handing his master the information.

"I see, it's about time for us to pay the hidden leaf village a little visit, Kabuto get all of you things together there will be no mistakes in this task"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" Said Kabuto as he left the room to get prepared.

"Once I have the power of the Sharingan the only thing in my way will be the Akatsuki, but that shouldn't be a problem once I have this new power" Said Orochimaru as he walked off laughing as he did.

Meanwhile the Akatsuki have gathered together to plan for the next move.

"Zetsu what information have you gathered on the nine tails" demanded the leader of the Akatsuki.

"The Jinchuriki at the moment is in the hidden leaf training with his comrades, at this rate if we don't act soon they might become a bit of a problem" Replied the plant looking man.

"Very well, Deidara and Tobi I want you to take care of this task, but be cautious there are rumours that Orochimaru might be in the area, at what it looks like he is after the Sharingan"

"No I will go, I have the advantage in the hidden leaf, plus I have worked with Orochimaru before, so if he comes into contact I Know what to do" Spoke Itachi with Deidara looking at him.

"You have a point, then its settle Itachi you and Kisame go deal with the problem" With that the leader along with the rest of the Akatsuki disappeared, except of Itachi and Kisame.

"Now why did you just speak up, we could have had a bit of a break instead while Deidara handled" Said Kisame.

"Kisame you won't becoming with me, there is things I need to take care of, you will just get in my way" Said Itachi as he began walking of leaving Kisame behind.

But Itachi was not going to the leaf village to obtain the nine tails, he had a different goal in mind, and that was to stop Orochimaru from getting to Sasuke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: It Begins**

The next morning it was quiet at the Hyuga compound, but that was until everyone woke up and went to have breakfast. The girls were sitting at the table chatting to each other while the boys where in the kitchen after somehow being forced by the girls to cook them breakfast, which was going to be a mission for the boys.

"So do any of you know how to cook" Asked Naruto as all three of them begun to think.

"Well the only thing i can cook is toast" Said Sasuke.

"I can cook bacon and eggs" Said Ishiku.

"I can prepare Ramen" Said Naruto while Sasuke and Ishiku rolled their eyes at the obvious.

"Great bacon and eggs is pretty much the only decent thing we can make, hmmm I wonder if there is a cook book in here" Said Ishiku as he started to search the kitchen for any cook books.

"Here's one" Said Ishiku as he pulled it off the shelf and placed it on the table looking through its contents until they all decided to make pancakes and waffles along with bacon and eggs.

"Alright then I'll cook the bacon and eggs while you two make the waffles and pancakes" Said Ishiku as he grabbed out all of the ingredients.

The next thirty minutes were tough for them, well maybe not Ishiku as he cooked bacon and eggs all the time. But for the other two it was hard. Naruto was able to get egg shells everywhere, while at the sometime knocked into Sasuke making him spill the pancake batter everywhere. This made the pair of them start a fight that Ishiku had to break up before the girls noticed, but in the end he somehow got in the middle of the fight as well. Which in the end made the girls walk in to see their boyfriends fighting while at the same time the boys where covered in food. This made all the girls laugh. In the end they couldn't trust the boys and decided to help them cook breakfast. After an additional hour of preparing the food they were all finished and carried the food out on to the table.

After they had finished eating and had cleaned up the kitchen they all went outside and headed for the training ground for some training. As they were walking through the forest they could hear someone following them. Ishiku quickly turned around and trough a shuriken into the nearby bush making the person come out from the bush.

"Who are you two" Ishiku said as the group got into a defensive position.

"Where are my manners, I am Orochimaru"

"What Orochimaru of the legendary three" Naruto Said remembering what Jiraya had said to him about the Sannin.

"My it looks like I am well known; you must be Jiraya's student"

"Yeh so what of it"

"Quiet boy I'm not after you anyway, I'm after you Uchiha friends"

"What do you want with us then" Said Sasuke.

"I want your heritage"

"So you're after the Sharingan then, well you will have to defeat us for it then" Said Sasuke as him and Ishiku got into an attack formation with the others backing them up.

"Hmmmmm so be it, Kabuto you know what to do" Said Orochimaru as he signalled Kabuto to attack the two Uchiha.

"Sakura keep the others safe we will take care of these two" Sasuke said as he dodged Kabuto's chakra scalpel, and countering it with a lion combo, sending Kabuto into the air while Ishiku readied his Chidori.

"Take this!" Sasuke yelled slamming his foot into Kabuto's gut and sending him towards the ground while Ishiku begun to charge at him. Ishiku's attack was successful as he had managed to hit Kabuto right where his heart was. But before they could switch the attention to Orochimaru, Kabuto quickly recovered and struck Ishiku with his charka scalpel. Making Ishiku collapse as Kabuto had hit his leg tearing his muscles.

"Dammit" Ishiku cursed as he tried to move but being unsuccessful.

"Well that's one down, so what should I do about you Sasuke" Kabuto said as he looked at Sasuke who was charging right for him.

"_Dammit it looks like I'll have to resort to this technique then"_ Sasuke thought as he quickly through paper bombs at Kabuto making him retreat, giving Sasuke some distance from him and Ishiku.

"_What's he up to" _Kabuto thought as Sasuke started to blow massive amounts of fire into the air.

The sky suddenly became darker, as lightning and thunder started to roar in the sky, just like a thunderstorm had suddenly came out of nowhere. Sasuke then lifted his hand into the air and started to emit his chakra into the sky, to make a lightning dragon appear from the sky.

"What is this" Kabuto said staring right at the sky watching the dragon hover right above him.

"I'll call this technique Kirin; Dodging is useless this technique moves faster than the speed of light. Now disappear within the thunder" Sasuke said as he waved his hand down making the dragon crash to the ground striking Kabuto with massive force, Killing Kabuto.

"Impressive" Said Orochimaru as he emerged from behind his Rashōmon that he summoned to shield him from the attacks after shock.

"Sakura take Ishiku and heal his injuries as quickly as possible" Sasuke said keeping an eye on Orochimaru while Sakura took Ishiku to safety to heal his leg.

"Well then the real battle starts now then" Said Orochimaru as he suddenly took his sword from inside his mouth.

"_This isn't good that last attack had used up most of my chakra, I'll have to fend him off while Sakura heals Ishiku" _Sasuke thought, but suddenly Orochimaru got behind Sasuke with incredible speed that his Sharingan didn't see.

"Too easy" Orochimaru laughed as he went to strike Sasuke. But the attack was suddenly blocked by Naruto as he stood between Sasuke and Orochimaru, blocking Orochimaru's sword with a kunai. Sasuke quickly took this moment and jumped behind Orochimaru and impaling him with several kunai and shuriken.

"You will need more than that to stop me" Said Orochimaru as he started to transform into hundreds of snakes that collapsed to the floor and slivered to a safe distance, while the snakes started to merge together again transforming back into Orochimaru.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Day of Defeat and Sadness**

As Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Orochimaru, Itachi was nearby watching the fight. He was amazed at his brother's ability to take Kabuto out with one blow, but he stated to notice that Sasuke looked weak after that attack. So Itachi braced himself to interrupt the fight, but he waited to see what would happen first.

"Sakura are you almost finished" Ishiku asked as Sakura was rushing to heal his leg.

"That should do it, but I think you should leave the fight to Sasuke and Naruto"

"No, they need my help besides I've got one Jutsu that I've wanted to try"

Sasuke and Naruto were trying their best to land an attack on the snake Sannin but it was no use due to his speed and flexibility.

"That's it I'm finishing this" Naruto yelled as he summoned up two shadow clones and started to form the RasenShuriken. Sasuke in the mean time knew what he was going to do so he decided to try and give Naruto an opening.

"Sasuke move out the way" Yelled Naruto as he was thrown in the air by his shadow clones heading towards Orochimaru. Sasuke quickly got out the way before he was caught in the crossfire. Naruto then slammed the RasenShuriken forward, but Orochimaru was able to escape but his arm was caught in the attack ripping it to bits.

"Gaaah" Orochimaru screamed in pain seeing his arm ripped to bits.

"You think that hurts, well to bad the pain is about to get worse" Screamed Ishiku as he charged at Orochimaru, with a Jutsu that none of the group has seen before. The technique was engulfing Ishiku's hand like the Chidori but this time the chakra was red and was moving just like a violent flame would.

"Fire Style: Flaming Palm Strike" Ishiku then slammed his fist right into Orochimaru's face with the flame like chakra from Ishiku's fist bursting forward engulfing Orochimaru as he was sent through air into a tree.

Itachi was amazed at Ishiku's technique, being able to transform the Chidori from a lighting attack into a fire attack, giving the Jutsu a different shape. The group was amazed at Ishiku even Sasuke was startled but before they could celebrate Orochimaru was able to get up despite his injuries.

"How I thought that boy's leg was destroyed by Kabuto" Orochimaru stuttered when he noticed Sakura healing Naruto's hand from the RasenShuriken.

"I see, so the girl healed him, hmm her healing techniques could be of good use to me" Orochimaru said as he used the last of his strength to rush over to Sakura, beating Naruto out the way.

"Your coming with me girl" Yelled Orochimaru as one of his snakes came out of his sleeve and bit Sakura on the neck, knocking her out from the toxin.

"Get away from her you bastard" Yelled Sasuke as he rushed over towards Orochimaru, while Misaki was trying to get Sakura away from him.

"Pesky brats" yelled Orochimaru as he quickly bit Misaki and Sasuke with one of the snakes from his sleeve, making them collapse on the spot, and quickly disappeared within the forest.

"If you know what's best I would get them to hospital if you don't want them to die from the poison" Orochimaru said as his voice trailed off into the distance.

"Naruto you and Hinata take Sasuke and Misaki back to the village I'll go after him" But before Ishiku could leave Itachi appeared in front of him.

"Itachi, what do you want"

"I want nothing from you, but I want you to head back to the leaf village with your friends and leave Orochimaru"

"Why would I do that, he's got Sakura"

"Just listen to me, I'll go after him" before Ishiku could say anything Itachi quickly disappeared.

"Ishiku can you trust him on that" Naruto asked.

"I don't know if I can, but if he was after you he would have made his move while we are still weak, so I guess all I can do for know is hope for the best"

Ishiku, Naruto and Hinata headed back to village as fast as they can, hoping it wasn't too late for Sasuke and Misaki. After they had dropped off Sasuke, Ishiku went and checked on Misaki hoping that she would be all right. After the medic told them that they will be ok, Kakashi ran into the Hospital as soon as he heard that they were in.

"Ishiku what happen to them" Kakashi said demanding answers.

"We were attacked by Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sasuke was able to take out Kabuto, but for Orochimaru he was able to escape, after that we retreated back here to treat Sasuke's and Misaki's wounds'

"Wait Sasuke and Misaki, what about Sakura what happen to her?" Everything suddenly became quite.

"Ishiku what happen to her"

"Orochimaru took her" Ishiku said in a low voice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Itachi Vs the Sound**

After Ishiku and the group left the area Itachi began his chase on Orochimaru hoping to catch him before he got back to his hideout.

"_hmm looks like I'm being followed, oh well if catches up to me he will have to face them first" _Orochimaru quicken his past as fast as he could, but gaining speed was hard for him due to his lake of strength from the last battle.

Orochimaru arrived at his hideout and quickly got inside only to be greeted by his servants.

"Lord Orochimaru are you ok?" asked one of the servants.

"I'll be fine, but I've been followed I want you four to take care of the purser"

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru"

Shortly after Orochimaru arrived, Itachi approached the entrance of the lair. As he walked through the corridors of the lair he noticed that he was being watched but he kept on going. As he reached a large opening his followers appeared in front of him.

"Man if we knew that it would be him we were supposed to take care of we would of gotten more help, but too late for the now" Said one of the servants as the four of them came out f the shadows.

"So Orochimaru has sent his dogs to do his work for him them, how pathetic"

"Who the hell are you calling dogs you bastard" shouted the largest one of the servants who was ready to make the first move.

"Calm down fatty or you will get yourself killed" Said the female servant.

"Tayuya, Jirobo stop fighting or both of you will get killed" Said the servant with two heads.

"You guys are a useless bunch if you constantly keep fighting with each other" Said Itachi

"That's it I had with this guy I bags killing him" yelled Jirobo as he charged at Itachi.

"Useless" Said Itachi as he blocked Jirobo punch with ease and lifted him off the floor gazing into his eyes.

"Tsukiyomi" Itachi said as he trapped Jirobo in his Genjutsu, throwing him aside while he lay unconscious trapped in his nightmares.

"Dumb fat ass, that's what you get for charging in like that, come on you two let's just hurry up and finish him off" Said Tayuya as she pulled out he flute and summoned her minions.

"Kidomaru keep him at bay while i try to merge with him" Yelled Sakon.

"Got it" Kidomaru then shot several webs at Itachi as he just stood then not even trying to dodge the attack.

"Alright then Tayuya trap him in your Genjutsu quickly"

Tayuya then started to play a tune on her flute, but her Genjutsu backfired on her and trapped her instead.

"What the how did I trap myself" Tayuya screamed as her Genjutsu started to take effect as she started to suffer from hallucinations.

"Genjutsu is useless against me"

"Well then try reversing this" Sakon yelled as he begun merging with Itachi.

"Now you die" Sakon then begun destroying Itachi's cells and organs, but Itachi's body vanished leaving Sakon trapped in the web.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Suddenly out of nowhere Sakon was hit head on by the flames leaving him to burn in the web.

"Dammit he's too strong, best get out of here then" But before Kidomaru could escape Itachi appeared in front of him. Kidomaru froze on the spot and fell to the floor after accidently gazing into Itachi's eyes.

"Pathetic bunch of fighters" but before Itachi could move on he heard someone approaching.

"Itachi Uchiha slayer of his clan, it is an honour to meet you but it seems I have been sent to finish you off" Said the stranger as he walked out of the shadows. His appearance was not like a normal person as he had bones growing out of his skin.

"And you are"

"I'm Kimimaro loyal servant to Orochimaru, and the strongest one of his servants"

"Well then let's see if any of that is true then"

Meanwhile back at the village Sasuke had finally woken up, looking around he noticed he was in the hospital and that Ishiku was sitting in the seat next to his bed. Realising what had just happened.

"Ishiku where's Sakura is she ok"

Ishiku sat there in silence until he finally looked at Sasuke to give him the news.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but Orochimaru got away taken Sakura with him"

Sasuke couldn't believe it, she was gone and he couldn't do anything to protect her, Tears begun to fall from his eyes. After pulling himself together he looked at Ishiku who was looking at the ground.

"Is there anyone out there looking for her"

"There is one person who went after him"

"Who"

"Your brother" Ishiku then turned his head towards Sasuke, as he angry look appeared in his eyes.

"Why the hell did he go after him, why is he trying to save her?"

"I don't know, but you should rest for now, after you have had some rest we will discuss with Kakashi on what we will do about it" Ishiku got up and walked out the room leaving Sasuke to rest. But Sasuke waited till the coast was clear. He got out of bed and got changed into his cloths. Jumping out the window and leaving the village.

"Sakura please be alive, I won't let Orochimaru or Itachi get their hands on you"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Itachi Vs Kimimaro**

"Let's skip the warm up, I don't have time to play around with you" Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them, activating his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"You're not the only one with a kekkie-genkai" Kimimaro's body then began to transform, due to activating his curse seal, His skin colour changing to brown and the bones grew out of his body even more, until he transformed into a beast like creature.

"I see so you're able to control the bones in your body. That is quite a technique you got there"

"I can do more than just control them; I can turn them into weapons" Kimimaro then reached behind his back and pulled out his spine turning it into a whip.

"The average person has 206 bones, for me that number can be changed" Kimimaro then charged at Itachi lashing his whip towards his direction. Itachi being one step ahead of him dodged his attack and landed punch to Kimimaro's face, but he then realised that his attack had no effect on him and that Kimimaro had not moved from the impact of the attack.

"Taijutsu has no effect on me, I'm able to grow more layers of none around my current ones making my body tough enough to withstand lethal attacks" Kimimaro then lashed his whip at Itachi which made contact to his left arm leaving a deep but not fatal wound on his arm. Itachi quickly moved out of his range. But Kimimaro kept up with Itachi's speed and quickly turned around and dashed towards him.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" A giant flame then burst from Itachi's mouth in flew straight towards Kimimaro. Not able to see anyway of dodging Kimimaro went head on with the fireball, only to come out of the other end.

"Dance of the clematis: Flower" Kimimaro's hand suddenly became in cased with bones transforming into a giant drill like spear which he drilled into Itachi. Itachi was able to shift his body to avoid contact with his heart; instead it pierced his right shoulder. Itachi then closed his right, which then began to bleed.

"Amaterasu" Itachi then opening his right eye and engulfed Kimimaro in black flames making him retreat from his position.

"How, how is this burning my bones"

"This Jutsu is the ultimate in fire release techniques, it is able to burn through anything and it cannot be put out until it consumes everything"

"Well done you're the first person to ever defeat me. It looks like I won't be able to fulfil you desire Lord Orochimaru" Kimimaro then collapsed onto the floor while the flames of Amaterasu burned up the rest of his body. Itachi then felt a sudden pain to his eye after using the technique, he looked up and realised his vision had gotten worse; this was Mangekyō Sharingan's side effect. If someone's uses it for too long or uses one of its eye abilities their vision will begin to fade until they become fully blind. Itachi quickly deactivated his Sharingan and continues down the halls of the lair hoping he wasn't too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Find Sasuke**

Ishiku was walking towards the hospital to check up on Sasuke, ever since the gang had got back there was only the thought of losing a comrade that was going through their mind. Ishiku arrived at the hospital and walked in; when he got to the lobby he noticed that Misaki was sitting at the nearby bench while a nurse healed her cuts and bruises she received from the battle. The nurse got up and walked off after she had finished her job.

"So how are you felling Misaki?" Said Ishiku.

"The nurse said that I'll be fine, nothing serious" Misaki responded kissing Ishiku on the lips.

"I'm guessing your here to see Sasuke"

"Yeh just checking to see if he's alright"

"Well while I'm here I visit him to" Ishiku and Misaki walked down the corridor towards Sasuke's room. Ishiku knocked at the door waiting for a reply but no one responded.

"Maybe he's asleep" said Misaki.

Ishiku turned the handle of the door and quietly looked in the room, but when he saw that Sasuke wasn't there he quickly barged into the room. He looked around the room to make sure he was there but he didn't see anything even his clothes where gone.

"Where could he be?" Said Misaki, Ishiku then noticed that the window was wide open which; Ishiku suddenly knew where he was.

"_So he went to save Sakura, even when he is still recovering from his last fight. Well I can't blame if it had been Misaki in Sakura's position I would have done the exact same thin" _Ishiku said looking at Misaki.

"Ishiku what is it, why are you looking at me?"

"Sasuke, he's gone off to try and save Sakura, we need to go tell the others about this" Ishiku and Misaki quickly dashed towards the Hokage tower where the rest of the team was debriefing there last mission. Ishiku then burst through the door.

"Ishiku what is the mean of this interruption" Said Tsunade

"Sasuke he's gone"

"What, when did this happen"

"Not sure but when we got to his room he wasn't there"

"He's gone after Sakura hasn't he"

"That is correct"

"Well then it can't be helped, Kakashi I want your team to track Sasuke down before he gets himself killed, if he is to reach the hideout before you get there then your mission will be to find Sakura and rescue her. Also i want you to take Hinata with you as well; her Byakugan will be of great use on this mission"

"Understood Lady Hokage, Alright everyone meet at the gate in about ten minutes and be prepared this mission could be our toughest one yet, failure is not an option"

"Roger" everyone then rushed out of the room leaving Kakashi behind.

"Kakashi I need to ask you one more thing"

"What is it milady"

"Please bring back my pupil safe, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she died" said Tsunade with a short stream of tears coming from her eyes.

"Don't worry we will bring her back no matter what" Replied Kakashi as he then left the building, with the intention of keeping the promise.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Their Reunion**

Sasuke had stopped where he had fought Orochimaru last in order to pick up where he might have gone. But there was no luck; there was no trace of his escape, he looked around the area for any clues but he had no luck. Sasuke knew that he had to hurry up because for every second he wasted, meant becoming closer into losing Sakura forever.

"_Dammit, there's no use of looking here anymore, if only ..." _Sasuke was then snapped out of his thoughts when Ishiku and the others arrived at his location.

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke said to the group.

"We have orders to take you back to the Village" Kakashi said stepping forward from the group.

"Well that's too bad I'm not going back till Sakura is safe"

"Thought you would say that so instead we are going to help you find her"

"Thanks but there is no trace of him left around here so I..." Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto who walked up to him.

"We don't need his trail; we have Hinata with us remember"

Sasuke soon realised what Naruto was talking about. Hinata walked out of the group and towards Sasuke.

"Hinata can you really find where Sakura is" Sasuke said.

"I ca..Can give it try, Byakugan" Veins started to form from Hinata eyes as she begun to search their area for Sakura"

The group all stood around Hinata waiting to see if she could find her. After 10 minutes the veins disappeared from her eyes as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"Anything" Sasuke said desperate for an answer.

"Yes she is north from this position, and Sasuke don't worry she is still alive but we need to hurry her chakra is fading, she is still poisoned from when Orochimaru attack her with the snakes" Hinata said

"Do any of you guys have an antidote" Sasuke said looking at everyone in the group as Misaki stepped forward.

"Don't worry lady Tsunade gave me some before we left, this should cure her in no time but we need to give it to her before it's too late otherwise it won't work"

Sasuke a little relived looked up at the sky, thinking that he would most likely see Itachi there as well. He then looked down towards Ishiku.

"Sasuke I know what you're thinking, Its Itachi right"

"Yeh if what you said was correct he will be there"

"Yeh he will, why what are you thinking?"

"If we meet him there I think it will be time for us to take care of him"

"We then we best get going then Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded back, and the group headed off towards Sakura's location.

Meanwhile Itachi had reached Orochimaru's chamber, he didn't hesitate and he knocked the door down to see Orochimaru sitting in his chair with his arm in bandages. While Sakura was on the floor. Itachi then noticed her breathing starting to slow down.

"Well this is a surprise; I wasn't expecting the murderer of the Uchiha clan" Said Orochimaru getting up from his chair.

"There's no use fighting in the condition you are in at the moment" Said Itachi as he begun to walk towards Sakura keeping he eye on Orochimaru. But Orochimaru quickly took out his sword and pointed it towards Sakura making Itachi stop.

"I may not be in the condition to fight, but you are in no condition to make demands"

Itachi stared at the snake Sannin, activating his Sharingan keeping Orochimaru in his focus.

"Ha try anything funny with those eyes and I will spill this girl's blood on the floor, besides I've trained my eyes to counter your Genjutsu anyway"

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan before he made the situation worse.

"Tell me Itachi why do you want to save this girl anyway, you abandoned the village years ago"

"I'm not doing this for the sake of the village; I'm doing this for the sake of Sasuke"

"Well then how about we make a deal then"

"You want the Sharingan don't you?"

"My my Itachi you read my mind, give me the eyes and I will let the girl live"

"Fine I'll give you..."

"Chidori!"

Itachi was interrupted as he jumped at the way to avoid the incoming attack which went straight past him and towards Orochimaru with incredible speed. Sasuke had just rammed his fist through Orochimaru's body.

"What the... you little brat"

"Shut up and die!" Sasuke yelled as he retracted his hand from Orochimaru and punched him straight in the face. Making Orochimaru collapse to the ground screaming in pain until his voice had stopped and died.

Itachi was standing on the other side of the room as he watched Sasuke rush over to Sakura who was on the verge of dyeing.

"Misaki the antidote hurry" Misaki quickly rushed from the corridor towards Sakura handing Sasuke the antidote, While Kakashi, Naruto, Ishiku and Hinata kept an eye on Itachi avoiding eye contact.

"You four don't need to worry i won't kill you" Itachi said making the four of them look up.

"Itachi why did you try to save Sakura" Ishiku said demanding an answer from Itachi.

"I did for his sake" Itachi said as he looked over towards Sasuke who was holding Sakura in his arms as she begun to wake up.

"Sasuke is... is that you" Sakura whispered as she felt a tear drop on her face as Sasuke had tears coming from his eyes.

"Yes Sakura it's me, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to protect you. I was scared of losing you" Sasuke then felt Sakura's lips press up against his, as she was happy to see Sasuke again. Sakura then moved away.

"It's ok Sasuke you don't need to hate yourself, besides you are here to protect me now" Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke on the lips not noticing Misaki sitting right next to her.

"Um guys if your done we still have someone to take care of" Misaki said as the pair stopped kissing, while Misaki and Sasuke helped Sakura to her felt. Sasuke then left Misaki to look after Sakura as he walked over towards Itachi.

Itachi stared at Sasuke while Sasuke stared back until Sasuke spoke.

"Everyone please leave me and Ishiku to deal with him, Misaki please look after Sakura for me"

"Sasuke wait don't fight him" Sakura pleaded.

"Don't worry Sakura everything will be alright" Sasuke said as he turned around and smiled at Sakura as she and the group left the room.

"Please Sasuke don't die" Sakura whispered as took one last look at Sasuke.

"Ishiku you are careful as well I don't won't to lose you" Misaki said as she walked Sakura out of the room. Sasuke and Ishiku then looked at Itachi. Itachi knowing what was about to happen.

"Well then if you two want to settle things here, how about we go outside" Itachi then blew a hole into the ceiling while the three of them jumped outside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Final Battle**

Meanwhile everyone else had reached outside again when they heard the explosion nearby. Everyone decided not to return to the village until Sasuke and Ishiku returned.

"Hey sensei was it really a good idea to let them fight Itachi without us" Said Naruto

"Itachi is a dangerous person to fight, but Sasuke and Ishiku won't go down that easily"

"That may be so, but we should at least be there for backup"

"No this is their fight, all the training they did was for this moment"

"But..."

"Naruto don't worry about them, they should be fine. Besides I can keep an eye on them with the Byakugan" Interrupted Hinata, as she started focusing on the location off the battle.

"Your right, I'm sorry" Said Naruto as he sat down next to Hinata. While Sakura and Misaki sat down next to them, hoping that they come back alive.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" A massive fireball came from Itachi closing in on Sasuke and Ishiku.

"Quick Ishiku jump out the way" Ishiku jumped out the way of the fireball as Sasuke performed the same hand signs, making another fireball appearing clashing into the other creating a large amount of heat and smoke.

"It seems that Sasuke has matched my abilities quit well, it seems I might need to use the Mangekyō"

"Fire Style" Flaming Palm Strike" Itachi then suddenly looked up into the sky to see Ishiku coming straight for him, with fire engulfing his hand. Itachi knew that being hit by that Jutsu would wound him majorly. Itachi quickly jumped away as Ishiku's fist slammed into the ground making the fire burst forward making a another hole in the roof. Itachi then realised that the sky was getting dark and that lighting started to become visible. He then looked at Sasuke who was concentrating his chakra into his hand.

Itachi rushed passed Ishiku and headed straight for Sasuke, with no time to react Itachi grabbed Sasuke and stared into his eyes. Sasuke instantly knew what was coming next and he was not looking forward to it. Before he can do anything he was thrown into the world of Tsukiyomi. Ishiku then recovered from his last Jutsu seeing Sasuke unconscious in Itachi's hands. Ishiku then begun to rush towards Itachi but stopped when Itachi pulled out a kunai and held it at Sasuke's throat.

"So Ishiku tell me, have you ever seen a comrade die before"

"What type of question is that?"

"Well it's just that it's common for a Ninja to see his comrades die in battle"

"No I haven't seen a comrade die, and I'm going to make sure that it never happens"

"Now it's a bit hard to be saying that when I can easily kill Sasuke"

"I don't need to worry about that"

"Why's that"

"Because I know you would never kill your younger brother"

"And what gives you that impression"

"Simple, if you wanted him dead then you would of have done so when you killed off the rest of the clan" Itachi then through Sasuke aside, He was right about what he just said.

"Tell me, how you figured that all out, when you don't know me that well"

"I didn't spend ages trying to figure it out; I only started to think about it after you went after Sakura. When instead you could have killed me or Sasuke"

"I see"

"Enough talking, I think Sasuke is ready now" Itachi then turned around and noticed that Sasuke had moved away.

"Itachi your life ends here" Sasuke then shot lightning in to the sky summoning his ultimate Jutsu, Kirin. Suddenly Sasuke directed the attack at Itachi, Instantly striking him on the spot. Ishiku had to move away to avoid being caught in the blast.

"I think that did Sasuke" Yelled Ishiku as he regrouped with Sasuke.

"Yeh there's no way that he could avoid that"

"You guys have gotten stronger" both of them turned around shocked to see Itachi rise from the rubble. But he emerged from rubble with flaming like skeleton around him but that then transformed into a warrior like shape, wielding a sword and shield of flames.

"What is that thing" Said Sasuke.

"This Jutsu is known as the Uchiha's ultimate defence its name; Sasuno'o"

"If it's an Uchiha technique then how come I've never heard of it?"

"That's because it's only usable if you have the Mangekyō Sharingan"

"Well then let's see if we can break this ultimate defence then, Ishiku you know what to do"

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" Both of the Uchiha's both used the same Jutsu, but as the fireballs were sent out they merged with one another and formed a Fireball twice the size of the original. The Fireball then clashed with Itachi's Sasuno'o leaving behind a large trail of smoke.

Ishiku and Sasuke both kept their guard up ready for any sudden attacks. Once the smoke had cleared Itachi still remained standing, the Sasuno'o shield in front of him. The Great Fireball was blocked leaving no damage on Itachi or the Sasuno'o.

"I see you have managed to combine your attacks together to form a more lethal attack, but you will need more than that to get past the Sasuno'o. But let's see you try dodge this; Amaterasu" A black flame appeared in front of Itachi and headed straight for the two Uchiha's.

"Ishiku keep moving; don't let those flames touch you if they do you won't be able to put them out" Both of them were able to keep the flames away from them until Itachi stopped the attack due to the amount of strain it was putting on him and his chakra.

"Sasuke what should we do next, I don't think neither of us have a Jutsu strong enough to break through his Sasuno'o"

Ishiku did have a point, but Sasuke wasn't going to give up. He had to think of something but then he remembered something. The longer the Mangekyō Sharingan is used for, the more stain it puts on the users body, plus the users eye sight worsens the longer its used for.

"Ishiku I've have a plan, but for it to work we are going to need to dodge everyone of Itachi's attacks, until he runs out of chakra" Ishiku looked at Sasuke wondering what he had planned but for now he went along with it. As it could be there only shot at coming out alive.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Truth Revealed **

"Hinata, how are they" Asked Misaki as the rest of the group where wondering the same thing.

"Both of them are running low on chakra, while Itachi has some sort of Jutsu around his body that's acting as a shield"

"That's it I can't just sit here and let them get killed"

"Naruto wait" Kakashi tried to stop Naruto but he had already got away from them.

"Dammit Naruto, alright looks like we're going to have to stop him" Kakashi raced off after Naruto with the tree girls following behind.

"Amaterasu" Itachi released the black flames again trying to hit one of them, but Sasuke and Ishiku still kept their distance and avoided the flames. The flames then disappeared, Itachi's eye starting to ache in pain from the Jutsu. Sasuke could start to notice that the Sasuno'o started to change when Itachi was getting weaker, eventually when Itachi has no chakra left it will vanish.

Ishiku also started to notice the same thing, but then Ishiku noticed a small opening in the Sasuno'o as it got weaker. Ishiku then decided to take the moment and charge at Itachi. As Ishiku got closer he started to form his Flaming Palm attack, if he missed then Itachi would have the chance to finish him off, but if he hits Itachi then the Sasuno'o should vanish. Ishiku dashed through the opening and was now inside the Sasuno'o, not waiting any longer he strike Itachi in the back. Itachi had only noticed Ishiku when he go through the opening, and now found himself kneeling on the floor in pain. The Sasuno'o had vanished but luckily it had absorbed a bit of Ishiku attack, but it wasn't enough to stop it.

Once the Sasuno'o had disappeared, Sasuke charged forward with the remaining chakra he had forming a Chidori and striking it around Itachi's heart where it was most fatal. Knowing that this would be the end Itachi smirked and fell to the ground.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you" Itachi whispered.

"What do you mean you're sorry, you killed our entire family just so you could test yourself?"

"Yes I did say that, but that wasn't the truth"

"Then what is the true reason then" Sasuke yelled, while Naruto and the rest of the grouped arrived, relived that they had won the fight.

"Sasuke ill will tell you but first call you friends over, it's probably best for them to hear this as well" Sasuke then signalled for the group to walk over.

"What I'm about to tell is very important so listen carefully, the true reason to why I killed the entire clan was because I was ordered to do it"

"By whom" Sasuke asked

"His name is Danzo, one of the leaf Villagers elders, if I'm correct Kakashi should know him, but I'll let that explain later, anyway he ordered me to wipe out the clan in order to prevent a war happing"

"Why would the Uchiha start a war" Ishiku asked

"Because he thought the Uchiha may eventually betray the Leaf Village, so in which case I did to keep the village at peace, but even so I could not come to kill you Sasuke, so I told you that lie so that one day you would come and find me and kill me"

"But even what you say is true then why did you let me live then" Asked Ishiku

"The reason was simple I knew that there was one family not in the village at the time so I left the village to track you down, when I found you I killed you parents but when I looked at you I decided to let you live as you could help Sasuke and stop him from making any foolish mistakes."

Itachi then started to cough up blood he knew that he had to go but before he died he had to say one more thing.

"Be careful of a man named Madara Uchiha, if you meet him don't fight him" Itachi whispered as he then gave into his injuries and died. The group all stood there as it started to rain, tears then fell from Sasuke's eyes after everything he was just told. Sakura kneeled down next to him holding Sasuke in comfort. While Ishiku stood there quietly as he knew the pain that Sasuke was feeling.

Meanwhile Zetsu of the Akatsuki appeared before the leader.

"Zetsu what information do you have for me"

"Itachi Uchiha is dead"

"I see so his younger brother finally got him, if this is so then capturing the nine tails will be difficult, Zetsu your dismissed" Zetsu then retreated back into the ground, while the masked Akatsuki Tobi came out of nowhere.

"What do you want me to do Madara?"

"I fear that the nine-tails Jinchuriki is getting stronger, I need you to go after him"

"It's a little too soon to be sending me; I'll send two of the others to retrieve him first"

"Fine then but if they fail you will go in" Madara then took his leave, vanishing instantly.

"Pein how can you be sure that they will succeed" Said Pein's partner.

"We will just have to wait and see for now, Konan I want you to get ready just in case we do have to go out"

"Yes Pein"

Meanwhile everyone had returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, there mission was successful. Tsunade was the first to welcome them back, with tears of joy, Happy to see her pupil still alive. After the greeting they took Ishiku and Sasuke to the hospital after they had collapsed due to exhaustion and Chakra depletion. But it didn't take them long to wake up again, but when they did both Sakura and Misaki where sitting next to them, they were fast asleep. They had stayed with them after worrying about them. After everyone had woken up Naruto and Hinata walked into the room to see how they were doing.

"So it looks like you guys are fine" Naruto said as he took a seat with Hinata sitting next to him.

"Yeh we'll be fine" Said Sasuke.

"So Sasuke what will you do know since Itachi has died" Asked Ishiku.

"Don't know guess we will just have to keep training"

"What about Danzo and Madara" Said Naruto

"Since none of us know where they are I guess I won't worry about it for now"

"Anyway how about we all go out for dinner tonight, after you two leave the hospital" Said Sakura.

"Yeh sure why not" Said Ishiku as he fell back asleep, still exhausted from the fight. With this everyone started to laugh as they watched Ishiku fall back asleep. But everything will soon start to change again, as none of them are aware of the dangers yet to come.


End file.
